Traveling into the Past
by DeppDiva
Summary: ABANDONED Jack's past is haunting him, and he must find out why.
1. Never Look Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pirates of the Caribbean movie, I do however own the story line and the characters I introduce, such as Madame Rita for now.  
  
Chapter 1: Never Look Back  
  
Never look back. That's what he'd always known. He survived because he never lived in the past. There's no point in dwelling, of course. But lately, everything had been different.  
  
Jack Sparrow stood on the deck of his ship in the full moon, looking around he was pleased to see his crew were all flesh and blood. This was one way the past was coming back to him, but it was one of the happier thoughts that haunted him.  
  
He hardly slept lately, his dark features looked tired and worn. Whenever he slept on the ship, he had dreams about his early life and the first days of the Black Pearl. He couldn't remember anything that had happened before he left Tortuga on a mission to get the treasure of Isla de Muerta.he didn't even know how he had gotten the compass.  
  
His dreams had been laced with forgotten memories. They had begun to follow him into the day. Sparrow was always thinking about it, but he had no clue to the past, no family to ask. His father had died from illness and his mother hung herself out of depression when he was nine, that's when his career as a pirate really began.  
  
"Cap'n, we're all set to go on land." Gibbs said, surprising Jack out of his thoughts.  
  
"Well, what are we waitin' for, the rum's awaitin'" yelled Jack to his crew. Atleast now he could get a good night's sleep, and possibly some help to his problem.  
  
He had heard there was a Voodoo Priestess that was experienced and learned in this mystical arena. Of course Jack didn't really want anything to do with it. He hadn't even believed in magic until he saw the curse on his old crew was real. Gibbs had found the address for him, and that was where he was determined to go.  
  
"Hey handsome" a woman in a yellow dress said to him. Hmmm, must be new, Jack thought. He was getting closer to the address and the people around him seemed to thin out. Tortuga is a very scary and dodgy place itself, but Jack was getting into an area that almost frightened even him.  
  
He stopped. 'Madame Rita's' was carved into a door. He knocked lightly and went it.  
  
"I was expecting you, Jack Sparrow." There she was sitting in a chair reading a book; she stood to put the book away. Her face was perfectly round and framed with her hair, which was dark brown and very frizzy. It stood out from head, engulfing her body. She was very petit, and her body was average. Her dark skin was surrounded by vibrant, exotic cloths and gold that seemed to just be draped on her rather than actual clothes. She looked very young but her eyes seemed to hold wisdom beyond her age. All together she was a very beautiful and mysterious.  
  
"Then tell me what I need to know luv." She gestured for him to sit in a chair that was placed across from hers, near a fireplace. There was a fire going, which was odd since it was always warm in the town. But when Jack saw the fire he also noticed that the house was unusually cool.  
  
"I shall tell as much as I can, and as much as you need to know." She began.  
  
Jack immediately interrupted, "Now why can't ye tell me all ye know, not just what you think I need."  
  
"Because, some things you must discover for yourself. Now, listen closely and carefully, for I shan't repeat. You must go to Port Royal, the clue to your past lies in a friend from the present." 


	2. Light as a Feather

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I am madly in love with Jack Sparrow.  
  
Chapter 2: Light as a Feather  
  
Jack left the shop unsure of what to do. He made is way to The Faithful Bride for a drink and to tell Gibbs what he had to do.  
  
"'T is dangerous, Jack, you know that."  
"I know.but, I've got a plan. And it'll work" Jack responded.  
"Ye always do, and ye know well enough that your neck is wanted there." Gibbs reminded.  
"Aye, that's why I'm not going, I'm sending Ana Maria to fetch Will."  
  
The captain and crew of the Black Pearl drank well into the night, and Jack had a chance to forget all about his nightmares. The next morning he was awakened by a hard slap to the back.  
  
"I DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!" Jack automatically responded before seeing Mr. Cotton. "Light as a feather" Cotton's Parrot told Jack. "OO, best be going then" Jack said to himself as they headed back to the ship in silence (mainly because Cotton can't talk, and Jack had a headache.)  
  
By the time they had arrived at the ship, Jack Sparrow was ready to take control of his crew and his precious ship.  
  
"Ready to set sail, Cap'n" Ana Maria told him.  
  
"Let's make waves then!" Jack yelled to the crew and took the wheel.  
  
At sunset the Pearl arrived at Port Royal, hidden in an alcove. Sparrow had already told Ana Maria what she had to do, she didn't want to of course, but she knew that Jack needed this and she would do it for him.  
  
The moon was high, and the air smelled of the night sea when she pulled her boat on to the shore. She went off in search of William Turner. Jack told her that he worked at J. Brown, Blacksmith. As she was wondering through town she saw it, but noticed that the J. Brown had been scratched out. She decided to listen in on the conversation between a man and a woman.  
  
Woman: Please come home, I'm so bored up there with no one to talk to.  
  
Man: I'll be up when I finish this sword for your father. I never work like this, and you know it. Besides, you need your rest.  
  
Woman: I'm perfectly fine, I've been *resting* all week. I need some excitement.  
  
Man: You're about to have a baby, excitement is bad.  
  
Woman: Why are you so uninteresting lately?  
  
Man: Because I don't want anything to happen to you, especially right now, if you get hurt it could kill the baby.  
  
Woman: WILLIAM TURNER!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!  
  
Then the woman stormed out of the door and ran in the opposite direction of where Ana Maria was crouching. She knew that it was Will that was inside, and must have taken over the shop and she decided to go in.  
  
******please review, this is my first fic and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome, but I would like to hear good things as well****** 


	3. He's Not Stupid

Chapter 3: He's Not Stupid  
  
"Oh Eliz-" Will said, turning around and very startled when he didn't see Elizabeth but someone unexpected.  
  
"Hello young William."  
  
"Ana Maria? What are you doing in Port Royal? Did you come with the Black Pearl? Is Jack here?! If he's caught then-"  
  
"Relax. You should now by now that Jack can take care of himself, he might act like it, but he's not stupid. He knows that he would be hung if he was caught in Port Royal. He is, however, waiting on the Pearl, he needs to speak to you immediately."  
  
"Oh, well then I shall go to him, I'll just go tell Elizabeth."  
  
"NO! There is no time, you must come now."  
  
An hour later they were on board the ship. Jack had taken Will into the office, where he could talk with him privately. Only Gibbs and Ana Maria had any idea what has going one, and they were told very little about the situation.  
  
"William, my boy, so glad to see you. Just wish we could've met under better circumstances."  
  
"Jack, it's been almost two years, and not a word from you. It's good to know you haven't been hung. But what is the purpose of this."  
  
"Well, I've been having a bit o' trouble lately, and I need your help, savvy? I was told that I needed to find you, I need help with my past." Jack went on to explain the story.  
  
"I see, but I don't know how I can help you, we didn't even know each other until three years ago."  
  
"Ah yes, but your father knew me for quite a long time before I had arrived in Tortuga and met Barbossa. I met him about the time I got the Black Pearl. So, I was having a thought, maybe your dear old dad left you something, besides the medallion of course."  
  
"Well, I think there was something. It was.It was." Will started reaching in his pockets and pulled out an object. "Here, it's a key, I never knew what it was for, but it was all had left of him when I arrived in Port Royal, so I kept it close. I always carry it with me."  
  
"Hmm, let me think, it must go to something on board, something he didn't want any of the crew to find, especially Barbossa." Jack took the key and went in search of something while muttering to himself. He started looking in cabinets and moving objects, searching far into the back. On the fourth cabinet, he gave a gasp and jumped out of it. "I've found it, this must be it" He stuck the key in the lock he found, there was a click and a secret compartment popped open.  
  
"Well, what's in there?"  
  
"It's."  
  
******Please review, please please. This is my first story, and really looking for some support. Haven't heard any kind of comments on it yet.******** 


	4. It's beautiful, Isn't It?

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, own nothing, blah blah blah  
  
Chapter 4: It's beautiful, isn't it?  
  
"It's a map. Looks like I'll be heading across the sea."  
  
"This is of Spain, what's in Spain?"  
  
"Don't know yet, that's why I needed you boy, looks like we'll be heading near Portugal to the town of Vigo, Spain.Hmm, I wonder what awaits there. Well, I'm quite done with you; Ana Maria will take you back to town. And don't tell anyone what I told you or that I was even here. And don't do anything stupid, like follow me. I'll send word when I get back."  
  
"It was good seeing you again." Will said as he headed up on deck to find Ana Maria. He found her eating an apple waiting for him. They trip back into town was a long and slow one. Will was worried about poor ole Jack. He didn't like the idea of him going over to Spain; even if it might it might help him. It was too dangerous and it would take quite a long time, and Will knew he would worry every second he didn't hear from Jack. It would be worse than the two previous years, because Jack had stayed in the Caribbean and was sure that if he got caught, Will and Elizabeth would be informed.  
  
The moon was already gone from the sky when Ana Maria returned and the Black Pearl set sail across the ocean. Jack had picked up provisions while in Tortuga, anticipating a long journey. It was going to be a long trip and hard on the crew. They were accustomed to staying in the Caribbean and being near land, always within a two days sail.  
  
Jack stood at the wheel at looked upon his crew. It had been approximately three years since they joined together. They had been a many trying times together. Jack knew that they could make, no matter what happened to them. He had no clue as to what was awaiting him in Spain and wondered if his neck was in danger if he traveled there. He knew there was no sense in wondering about anything, he had to do this if he wanted to get his old self back.  
  
Later that night Jack was lying awake in his cabin staring at the boards when there was a knock at the door. Jack immediately jumped out of his bed, "Who's there?"  
  
"'Tis I Captain, Gibbs."  
  
"Oh, well then come in. What is it ye want?"  
  
"Just checkin on you Cap'n. You've been not right as of late, and I've noticed you're gettin' worse. Ye haven't been yourself, looking tired and such."  
  
"I know, I can't sleep, but this isn't somethin' I wish to discuss at the moment. We just need to get to port and have the luck of not gettin' into any storms. Now, get back on deck!"  
  
"Aye, will do." With that, Gibbs left Jack alone to his thoughts.  
  
Jack fell asleep about an hour after Gibbs had left and began to dream. He tossed and turned as strange images popped into his head. He saw the Black Pearl before it had been taken over by the mutinous, cursed crew. It was new, and it had an aura surrounding it, like that of a new born, an innocent. He also saw many things he didn't recognize, like an old man, his hair had become a natural grey color. The images began changing rapidly and Jack became confused and nervous, he didn't know what they meant and couldn't begin to figure it out. He awoke suddenly, he was drenched in sweat.  
  
He sat up and put his jacket and hat on and went up on deck. Ana Maria was watching over the ship at the time. She was leaning over the edge and looking out at the ocean, hypnotized by the movements of the waves.  
  
"You can go now."  
  
"Yes Jack. It's beautiful, isn't it? So much power and mystery. I love the sea.Well, I'll be going now."  
  
He watched as she left and then looked over the ocean. It really was beautiful; everything Jack needed belonged with it. He could never bear to be parted from it.  
  
***please review..thanks to izzvamp and searose for it**** 


End file.
